Out to get them
by rawrgirl101
Summary: Someone is out to get Gibb's team and when Abby is shot a secret that Gibbs has been hiding nearly slips out. Gabby
1. Chapter 1

As Gibbs walked into the NCIS lab that morning he could tell that something was wrong. Abby was nowhere in sight, even though he was sure he had seen her walk in.

"Abs" he called, "you in here"

"I'm down here Gibbs" she called from underneath the table. He didn't directly anser this, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to know; instead he just gave her that questioning look that she knew so well.

"I can explain…" she started.

"No need abs" he replied, "I need to talk to you" just as he said that the sound of a gunshot echoed through the lab. Gibbs instinctively grabbed Abby and pushed her to floor, whilst staying protectively over her.

"Not again" moaned Abby.

"Didn't I tell you to get bullet resistant glass in here?"

"Must have slipped my mind" she said with a smile. Gibbs didn't smile back, "just do it abs but for now stay out of here, but stay at NCIS. We going to find out who this son of a bitch is who's taken a shot at my Abby." After he said this there was a silence.

"You're Abby" she repeated quietly, "Gibbs?"

"Never mind" he said "just don't leave NCIS," And left hurriedly.

Gibbs walked back to his office giving himself a severe telling off. _That was so stupid _he thought, _you've managed to keep you feelings for Abby secret for years. Why lose control now_.

When he got to his desk he was surprised to see that McGee wasn't there. He was always on time.

"hey" he said allowed, "have either of you seen McGee."

"I have not" said Ziva, "how about you Tony"

"Sorry Boss, I haven't seen McGoo since yesterday. He's not answering his home phone or his cell"

Just as Tony said this Gibb's phone started to ring.

"Gibbs" He said as an answer to the phone call. He listened for a while and then put the phone down. "Abby's got a call from McGee and it looks like he's in trouble" Ziva and Tony looked completely confused.

"Well come one you two" Gibbs said, irritably, "Gear up"

"right boss," Tony stuttered, "Sorry boss"

When they pulled up outside McGee's house they saw a white Mercedes that definitely wasn't McGee's.

"Looks like he's got company" said Ziva, pointing out the obvious.

Gibb's knocked on the door, but there was no reply. He knocked again but there was still no answer. Gibbs gave up and simply kicked in the door after that

The sight that met their eyes was a most unpleasant one. McGee's house was trashed. Paper and furniture had been broken and ripped apart along with what looked like.

"Blood" Said Ziva, flashing Tony a look of concern.

"Yeah and I know what from." Tony replied, the blood draining from his face, "were going to need an ambulance boss" Laying on the floor in front of them was a very bloody McGee

_This is bad_ Gibbs thought _first someone tries to shoot Abby and now someone's got McGee pretty bad. Who's next?_


	2. Chapter 2

McGee was taken to hospital and his condition was pronounced as critical. Gibbs called Abby to tell her what happened.

"This is all my fault Gibbs," she sobbed down the phone, "If I'd have told you sooner you could have caught the guy who did this to Tim"

"Abs," he replied gently, "of course this isn't your fault, I'll come and pick you up and we can go to the hospital to see him ok?" She consented to this and then she hung up

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

He saw Abby as soon as he got out of the lift, sitting at McGee's desk. She was so beautiful, even with a swollen eyes and a tear stained face.

"Abs" he said gently. She jumped and looked up at him.

"Tell me he's gonna be ok Gibbs," she sniffed, Instead of saying that he simply pulled her into his strong arms while she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He kissed her head. He loved her so much; she was so much more than a daughter to him. If only he could tell her.

After a while she lifted up her head and looked directly up into his piercing blue eyes. They stood there for five minutes just looking at each other.

She decided to break the silence.

"Gibbs" she said questioningly, "did u really mean what you said earlier"

"What do you mean abs"

"When you called me your Abs"

"Of course I did " he replied in barely more than a whisper. She was silent for a moment.

"we should get going," she told him, "I need to see McGee.

_That was it_ he thought _no conformation or rejection just indifference. This was so much worse than being let down, she just wasn't acknowledging him at all. _

She could see she had hurt him. He had barely spoken a work to him for the whole journey to the hospital. She didn't know what to say to him. Of course she felt the same way about him, she just couldn't seem to find the right words

They walked to the sliding hospital doors in complete silence. As they walked through the doors the saw Ziva almost immediately.

"Tony's already up there," she told them, "I'll take you to him"

"How is he" Abby asked her

"They don't know yet," Ziva admitted, "the doctors with him now" and without another word she led them to room 233, where Tony was sitting next to a mass of bandages, which was just recognizable as McGee

"Oh my god" Abby breathed. Instinctively she moved closer to Gibbs for comfort, but he moved away. _My god_ Abby thought_, what have I made him think? I have to tell him now_.

And there they stayed just staring at McGee. After 5 minutes of looking at her Ex-lover his weakened state, Abby walked over to McGee and took hold of his hand.

Nearly as soon as she had taken his hand into hers, Gibbs left the room, and Abby thought she knew why.

Can u give me reviews please  thanks to people who have reviewed it so far 


	3. Chapter 3

_Of course_ Gibbs thought bitterly to himself _she loved McGee not him. How could he have been so stupid to think that she loved him?_

"Gibbs" a voice called from behind him. To his surprise it was Ziva.

"What is it?"

"I need your help… and your advice"

"Not now Ziva. Ask me another time. For now I have to go home." And with that he left

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It was very quiet in the NCIS office that morning. Tony and Ziva barely said a word to each other and when they did it was about McGee. When Gibb's walked in however they both started.

"McGee's phone records show that McGee was receiving a lot of calls from the same number" Tony told him, "Seems to be from the residence of a Peter Cheltnham."

"He also appears to have been seeing someone" Ziva continued, "there is make up in the bathroom and he still has a woman's toothbrush in there, and not the one Abby told us about."

"Do we have an identity of this woman" Gibbs asked knowing the answer.

"Not yet but I am working on it"

"Well work faster."

Ziva hurried back to her desk. She hated assignments that turned Gibbs into angry Gibbs. There was almost so much pressure on them.

"Have we got a lead on that car yet?"

"The car boss?" Tony asked

"Yes DiNozzo the car," Gibbs yelled at him, "The one outside McGee's Apartment"

"I'm on it Boss," Tony yelled almost automatically.

"Yeah you better be" Gibb's raged stormed out.

As soon as he was sure Gibb's was no where in sight Tony Stood up.

"Dammit!" DiNozzo swore, kicking over a bin, this both shocked and stunned Ziva. She had never seen him loose control like this. Not even when director Shepherd had been killed.

"McGee's going to be fine Tony," Ziva said trying to comfort him.

"How would you know about it," He spat at her, "It's not as if you care. You'd rather be in Israel with your fancy man." As soon as he had said this he regretted it.

"For your information," Ziva said quietly, "just because there is someone I care for in Israel does not mean I do not care if my friends here live or die. It also does not mean that he is my fancy man."

And without another word she walked out of the room looking both hurt and disgusted at what DiNozzo had just said.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs got out of his car. He had only been at work for a few hours before he went to the hospital. There was no change in McGee's condition. These past few days had been hell on earth.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the familiar vehicle on the outside road.

He walked down the stairs to the only joy he had left; his boat. The dull thuds of his footsteps echoed through his head. And then he looked up.

"Hi gibbs" said Abby, standing next to his boat. He walked towards her.

"Abby," he whispered, "what are you…" and then she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing  
(I know I haven't done one before but I thought I should start)

"Abby" Gibbs said weakly, "I thought. You and McGee"

"We're just friends Gibbs," She laughed. After she said this he gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Oh I love you abs," he told her, pulling he to him. He hadn't felt this kind of love for anyone, not since Shannon. He knew he could make this work, he had to. She meant so much more to him that anyone else he knew. Just knowing she was near him made his day so much happier.

"Come on" she whispered, a suggestive smile on her face, "Let's get out of here Gibbs."

"If we're going where I think we're going I think it may be ok to call me Jethro now"

"You'll always be Gibbs to me" and with that she took his hand and took him out of the basement and into his bedroom.

He shut the door, and before the door has fully shut they were in each other's arms. They only parted to tell each other that they loved them and to shed another layer of clothing.

By the time they reached the bed Abby was wearing nothing but her spider necklace, and Gibbs was wearing even less.

"Make love to me Gibbs" she breathed, "right now. Show me you love me." As she said this she slipped her hand down and felt. "Looks like you don't need telling twice" she laughed.

And then it Started, She felt things that no man had ever made her feel before. She threw her head back and he kissed her and pushed…harder and harder until it happened. The most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced.

They lay there holding each other for warmth. She had always known deep down that they would end up together, and this was better than she had ever imagined it would be.

"Thank you Gibbs, "she whispered before falling asleep with his hand stroking her long black hair.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"I'm sorry Ziva," Tony said, shame faced the next morning, "I guess everything just sort of got on top of me"

"It is fine" she said icily still refusing to look at him, "You should get back to work before he gets here."

He sighed. He hadn't meant to explode at her. He knew that she was just as worried as he was about McGee, she just didn't show it.

""He's going to be ok," He told her, "He'll probably be annoyed at how much work he's missed"

She tried and failed not to laugh at this. Gibb's walked in at that moment with, to their surprise, Abby right next to him.

"Erm do you need to tell him anything boss" Tony asked innocently

"Like what DiNozzo"

"Erm…"

"Ziva, Call McGee's sister and ask her to come in, DiNozzo your with me,"

"On your six boss" he said and hurriedly grabbed his bag

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Why we are back at McGee's place boss" Tony asked confused.

"To see if anyone's visited him, who could know anything?"

And without another word he went into McGee's apartment.

There was something different about it from the last time they had been here. The paper had been tidied and there was a new typewrite in the place of the old one. Someone had tidied but who could it have been?

Can you review please =] thanks everyone who's reviewed so far (:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Why would someone tidy McGee's apartment" Tony enquired, totally bewildered

"I don't know DiNozzo" Gibbs said tiredly, "That's what we're going to find out."

"Right boss"

While Tony went to look for evidence around the house, Gibbs went to question the neighbours. He had no luck until he was four doors down.

"Yeah," said a woman holding a baby, "There was a girl, about eighteen I think. She was crying, and not quietly. I had trouble keeping the baby asleep."

"Thank you for your help"

Dumbfounded he headed back towards McGee's place.

I've searched the whole apartment boss," Tony told him when he got back, "found a few new prints and what looks like cat hairs."

And with that they got back into the car and headed back to NCIS.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Sarah had been waiting for Agent Gibbs at NCIS for over an hour.

"Where is he, has this got something to do with Tim," she asked Ziva with a worried look, "have you found who did this too him"

"Agent Gibbs will have to tell you why he wants you himself," Ziva replied. She felt bad for not telling Sarah why she was here. It was obvious that the girl was full of anxiety about her older brother.

"I should be at the hospital with him," she sulked. Just then the elevator went and Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo walked through.

"Sarah," Gibbs said in his most sympathetic tone, "I know you're worried about your brother, but I need to know if you can think of anyone who would want to do this to your brother."

"Durh," she replied, "how about every that you people have put behind bars. They'd be pretty mad at you guys wouldn't they? Now if that's all I'm going to visit my brother."

She stood up and walked to the Elevator.

"That did not go well." Ziva Stated. Gibbs looked after her; he knew there was something she was hiding. His cell phone then started ringing.

"I've got a match on the finger prints," Abby said from the other end of the phone, "It's Sarah McGee Gibbs."

"DiNozzo, Ziva" He barked, "Go and get her back."

"Why boss" Tony asked

"Go!"

They didn't need telling again. Together they ran to catch up with her.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

For Tony it was a bit like De jà vu sitting in interrogation with McGee's sister.

"Why am I here," She Demanded.

"You went back to Tim's Department." Tone replied, "We just need to know how much you know."

"I told I have no idea of anyone in particular."

"Well do you know about the woman he's been seeing recently?"

"That's what you want to know," She scoffed, "Her names Amanda. Amanda Taylor. Now can I go or are you placing me under arrest." And for the second time that day she got up and walked out.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The day had been another long one, but for Gibbs it had been made better, knowing Abby loved him. Before he left he decided to go down to the lab.

When he got there it was quiet, no music was blaring like it usually was.

"Abby," he called, "are you still here,"

"Gibbs," she replied coming into view with Bert under her arm, "come to take me home."

She smiled at him. The smile he had fallen in love with.

"Yeah abs, my home."

"I hoped you'd say that"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"So what's for dinner, my silver haired fox?"

"I'm not sure" he answered, the cupboards were empty "how about a takeout"

"As he ordered the Thai food that they had agreed on Abby looked at him.

_Why is he with me_ she thought _he should be with someone classy, someone thin and pretty not me?_

At the moment she was thinking this he looked over.

"Are u ok," he asked her with his hand over the receiver. She nodded and got back to getting the things ready for dinner.

Once they had finished eating they cuddled up on his couch

"Gibbs ... Jethro" she asked, "what's going to happen at NCIS if McGee doesn't get through this."

He kissed her head. "He's going to be fine Abs."

Just as he had said this his phone rang. She didn't listen to the conversation but when he put the phone down something about his expression caught her eye.

"What is it" she asked him, worried.

"It's McGee."

Do you want him to get better or worse, (maybe die) Review and tell me. Thanks everyone whos reviewed =]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"What about him Gibbs" Abby asked her worried look still in place.

"He's getting worse," He told her, watching the tears come to her eyes.

"No," she said in a whisper and the shouted, "Why!"

"I don't know Abby," he said pulling her towards him, "but we're going to find who did this, I promise.

"I have to see him Gibbs" He nodded and took her to the car.

She didn't say a word for the whole journey, instead she just sat there, tears running down her face and making he make up run.

As soon as the pulled up Abby ran to the hospital door. Gibbs ran after her but she was so far ahead now that he couldn't catch up.

When he got to room 233 he saw Abby sitting next to McGee with her hands on his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. He walked up to her and put his hand on her back, and although she didn't look up her sobs did seem to lessen.

And there the two of them sat, into the early hours of Saturday morning, not being sure about whether he would make it through the next crucial hours.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

DiNozzo woke up and was surprised to see that he was still at the office. He groaned and looked at the time. When he saw that it was half past two in the morning he groaned again.

_What are the chances of me getting a pizza now_, he thought to himself,_ oh well now I'm here might as well do some work._

He sat there in the dimly lit office, tapping away at his keyboard; all the while he could get Ziva and McGee off his mind. If McGee died then what would happen to the team. They had all become so close over the year, that he couldn't imagine a new probie. He could remember when Kate died, and then Jenny. He hoped that that wouldn't happen again.

While he was caught up in his thoughts he found something on the McGooks Illusive girlfriend.

"oh this is not good," he said to himself and picked up the phone, hoping and praying that Gibbs wouldn't murder him for calling ant this hour.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

3:30 am and Gibbs and Abby hadn't moved. Out of the blue Gibb's phone started ringing and made them both jump.

"This had better be damn important DiNozzo" Gibbs growled down the phone.

"Oh it is boss" Tony replied. Abby watched Gibbs on the phone.

She signed to him "What's going on"

He simply shrugged.

"Helpful" she muttered sarcastically.

When Gibbs had hung up she settled back to sleep. He kissed he on the head

"We have to leave for work in a bit Abs" he told her.

"I knew you were going to say that" she yawned

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

They reached NCIS at 5:25 Am.

"Well,"abbgy giggled, "the job isn't boring" and then she kissed him on the cheek and went to the office.

Ziva and Tony were already there, both staring at Tony's screen. Tony whispered something which Ziva hit him for while laughting.

"are you two done" Gibbs asked making them both jump.

"sorry boss," Tony spluttered, "the girl McGee seeing isn't using her real name."

"yeah I know, you told me that DiNozzo but do you have a name or her"

"yeah boss. It took me a while but i found out that her name was Emma Maynard. She's the daughter of the cop McGee shot. I think she might be trying to get revenge boss"

"that explains why she shot at Abs," and without another word he walked out towards Autopsy.

Review please. =]


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Abby sifted through the little evidence they had collected, desperately looking for something that could help McGee. There had to be something her that could help, but he could work out what. While she was waiting for the results she started dancing to the music.

Gibbs stood in the doorway watching her for a while. After a while he announced his presence by clearing his throat.

"Gibb's," she exclaimed, "You know I hate it when you do that."

"What have you got Abs, "he said handing her a caff-pow"

As soon as he said this her computer started beeping.

"I don't know yet Gibbs," she said surprised, "I didn't even know I had anything before you were here"

She looked at the screen, and then frowned. She told Gibbs that she had found some bullet residue at McGee's apartment. The one problem with this was that although McGee had been severely beaten up, he had definitely not been shot.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

A little while later Gibbs was back at the hospital with Abby. She was talking away to him, as though he was talking back to her. Then suddenly something caught Gibb's eye, McGee's finger on his right hand was moving.

"Abby"

"Not now Gibbs," she said, "Can't you see I'm talking"

"No Abby look" he exclaimed and pointed to McGee's hand. She let out an exclamation and took a few steps backwards.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"He's getting better" She chirped. She hadn't stopped talking since the hospital. Gibb's smiled to himself, yes McGee was indeed getting better. And although he wouldn't say it allowed he was looking forward to McGee getting better and even though it wasn't definite that McGee was going to recover, he was sure that he would.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

They got back to Abby's at about ten past eleven and as they had dinner on the way home they decided to go straight to the bedroom.

"I love you Gibbs," Abby whispered, "when are we going to tell the others?"

"I love you too abs," he told her, his hot breath on her neck. She let her head fall back onto him and he planted a tender kiss on her neck.

They undressed and before they knew it they were in the bed. He explored every inch of her with his hands, and when he got right down she gave out a moan. He stopped her mouth with a kissed and worked is hand up wards.

She pulled him closer to her, and then it began and he was in her. It began to get sweatier and steamier as they both got closer and closer...

"Oh Jethro," she screamed as she reached her peak, "harder, Harder!" and he didn't disappoint pretty soon they were both at the climax and where unaware of anything else but each other. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the glorious sensation that was tingling throughout her body. She moaned from the feeling and felt his warm heavy breath on her neck.

And then all too soon it was over. They lay there in the bed panting lying in each other's arms.

"Wow," she exclaimed, laying naked in her lovers arms, "We've got to do that again sometime."

He laughed, "I think that can probably be arranged."

"Gibbs ...Jethro"

"Yeah abs"

"I was thinking, we could probably move in together now, I mean not if you not ready for that, I mean I think I'm ready for it but I'm not sure, not that I don't want to I do... I think."

He laughed at her, "Yeah of course abs, but it's going to have to be my house, and it's going to be hard to find a place here to keep the boat and the coffin." She laughed at this and snuggled up closer, knowing that she could never love anyone as much as she loved him at that moment.

**Review it please =] and any suggestions are welcome already used on. Thanks everyone for the reviews =] **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

When morning came Abby was confused for a few seconds, to by lying in the arms of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She slipped out from under the covers and remembered, and then she gave the biggest smile that had ever come to her lips before.

She went to kitchen and started making breakfast for the two of them, all the while thinking about how lucky she was. She finally had him. The man she had loved without fail for three years was laying upstairs in her spare room.

She heard footsteps from the bedroom, and hurriedly proceeded to put the omelettes on the table that she had made for them both.

"Special occasion Abs," He asked appearing from the bedroom.

"I'm celebrating moving in with you Gibbs," she said smiling. He smiled and sat down, tucking into his breakfast. Abby sat down but didn't start eating for while. Instead she watched him eat and admired all the physical aspects about him that she loved so much. First of all there were the eyes, the eyes that gave you the feeling that he could read your thoughts. Then there was his face, which seemed to have everything arranged perfectly, to make him look almost godlike in her eyes. Finally There was his hair, ever changing in it's subtly ways, and always totally gorgeous.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"So where do you think the boss is," asked Tony, "maybe he's out on the town still, or maybe he's swept a someone off their feet."

"Tony," said Ziva, irritated, "If you're that bothered that he's late call him."

"No need," spoke a voice coming from towards the elevator, "talk to me"

"We found Emma Maynard, or Amanda Taylor, whatever you want to call her," Tony told him, "she's on her way here now boss"

"Good," said Gibbs, "Ziva?"

"McGee's hadn't been turning up to and of his appointments the week before the attack," She replied.

Again Gibbs cell phone rang; he spoke for a few minutes before hanging up and saying,

"Amanda Taylors down in interrogation now, come on"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibb's sat down in front of a blonde woman, and just sat there.

"Look I'm sorry about what's happened to Tim, I really am but I had nothing to do with it." She pleaded

"I didn't say you had" Gibbs replied, keeping his cool. Then he took out some pictures from the folder in front of him and lay the on the table. Within seconds it was clear to see that they were the first pictures that had been taken of McGee. She looked at them, with a look of horror on her face, but she didn't seem that surprise about it.

"Is he going to be okay," she asked.

"We don't know yet," he told her, "but we do know that you changed you name, would you like to tell us why miss Maynard."

This revelation appeared to leave her speechless.

"Now tell us where were on the evening 25th of May and the day before."

"I was at home," she spluttered, "I was sick with the flu"

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes," she said starting to look wildly around the room

"So no one can confirm that you were there, can we have a sample of you DNA to rule you out"

"No! I'm didn't do this but I'm not having you invade my privacy. Not without a warrant."

"We have one" he said to her, pulling it out of the folder. She sighed and reluctantly consented.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Back in the office a few hours later Gibbs had received a call from the hospital, which had made him smile. McGee was awake. The rest of the team were delighted to hear this, but none more so than Abby. As soon as she heard she screamed, threw he arms around his neck and kissed her with all the passion and love that she could muster.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ducky had gone to talk to Abby and had seen everything on the camera from autopsy.

**=] can u review please. :P I'm not posting anymore until I get some more reviews=] thanks everyone who's reviewed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Well Jethro," Ducky said over the intercom, "I can't say I'm surprised"

Gibbs and Abby laughed, hoping that he was happy with it.

"Well duck now you know," replied Gibbs, and to their relief duck smiled.

"So you're ok with this," Abby asked him tentatively

"Of course I am dear girl. I couldn't be happier for you."

They spoke for a while before Ducky had to return to his work.

"Well that one less person to tell," Abby said, "when are we going to tell the others?"

"It's up to you abs" he replied, "I have to go and see McGee. I'll pick you up in two hours" And without another word he walked out the door.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When he and Tony got to the hospital they were pleased to see that he was sitting up.

"Hey boss," said McGee breathlessly

"McGee!" said Tony jokily, "we've had more work to do because of you."

Tim smiled a little, but didn't laugh until Gibbs gave Tony the customary slap around the head.

"Do you remember anything about the night this happened?"

"Not much sorry boss. I do remember that I had Amanda round but that's about it."

"It'll do for now, Abby wants to see you as soon as possible. I'll bring her and Ziva along tomorrow I have something I need to tell all of you."

McGee and Tony looked confused but didn't ask anymore as it was obvious that Gibbs wasn't going to give anything away.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

True to his word Gibbs picked Abby up at the exact time he had said.

"How's McGee," were her first words to him when she got into the car, "Is he better

"Abby calm down," he said laughing, "McGee's a lot better, but he's still very sick."

"Well it's a start," she replied and kissed him. "thank goodness it's the weekend at least we can lay in for a bit. "

"We have to be at the hospital at twelve," he told her keeping his eyes resolutely on the road.

"Oh yeah I forgot,"

"We have to tell them Abby."

"I know but it's going to be so ... awkward."

He smiled and continued on his way home.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony had decided to go to Ziva's house that night, he wasn't sure why but he knew he had to see her. He nervously knocked on the doo unsure of what her reaction might me. He had been here many times before but always after she had told him it was ok.

"Tony!" she said, evidently surprised, "you did not tell me you were coming. This is very out of the sky"

He laughed, "It's out of the blue," She smiled at him and beckoned him into her apartment.

"Did you want anything in particular," she asked.

"Not really I just wanted to see you."

He noticed her smile quiver a bit when he said this.

"I'll just go" he said embarrassed heading for the door.

"Wait!" she called and he turned, "At least stay for dinner"

He smiled and walked in

**=] can u review please. : P thanks everyone who's reviewed already**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

The following day Gibbs and Abby met with the rest of the team in McGee's hospital room.

"So whats this big news boss," Tony asked, obviously dying to know.

"well..." Gibbs started

"Me and gibbs are together," Abby blurted out before she could stop herself. The reactions of the team were all different. Tony was noticeably shocked, but seemed happy for them, Ziva congratulated them, but McGee might as well have been in the coma again for all the emotion he displayed.

"McGee," she said warily, "Are you ok?"

He nodded still not making a sound. She looked at him obviously worried about him.

"I'm fine Abby," he said, "but I'm tired so I'd be greatful iff you left" they nodded and headed for the exit. Abby took a last look back at him. He evidently wasn't ok with it and she didn't know how she could make him feel better.

All McGee could think was that Gibbs has broken the famous rule 12.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Did you see him Gibbs," Abby Demanded when they were back in the car. She was nearly in tears about it.

He nodded. If he had to be honest with himself he had expected McGee's reaction to be like this, but he hadn't the heart to tell Abby, who was already obviously upset.

"I don't know what to do Gibbs," she sobbed.

"We don't have to do anything," Gibb's answered, "He knows now, he has time to accept it."

She smiled slightly, wiped a way a tear falling from her make-up stained face. Of course Gibbs was right. Gibbs always knew what to say in times like this.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The team worked on the team for days on end trying to work out how to find out, for definite, who had done this to McGee with no success. Gibbs got so frustrated that he frequently refused to talk to anyone for hours. When this happened the only one who could get him out of his mood was Abby, although she was starting to get annoyed about being called away from her lab so often.

McGee was out of the danger zone now and what recovering at a good pace.

Then one day two weeks after Abby and he had told the rest of the team about them, Gibbs received a phone call.

"Gear up," he said when he got the phone call, "Someone's causing trouble at the hospital."

Sure enough when they go the a familiar blonde haired girl was screaming at Sarah, who was obviously hurt. The doctors couldn't get near her on account of the gun that Amanda was holding at Sarah's head.

"Where is he!" she screamed, quite mad, "I need to show hime what he did to my family when he killed my father."

"He didn't kill you're father, Amanda," Gibbs said, cautiously getting closer.

"Stay back,"

"You don't want to do this"

"I need revenge, he tore my family apart," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"I understand that," Gibbs sympathised, still approaching the woman, slowly, "But this isn't the way"

"My mother left me and my brother on out own, Do you know what it's like being abandoned like that," She was screaming at him but seemed to have forgotten the girl she was holding hostage, giving her full attention to Gibbs.

"Come on Emily," he soothed, "we both know you don't want to do this," he said carefully, taking the gun from her grasp. As soon as it was certain that he had it a rush of commotion began. Doctors began to attend to Sarah and the agents from NCIS ran to Amanda who was crying to hard to react to anything.

"What's going on said McGee, walking to the door of his room,"

Tony laughed, "You missed it McGeek, go back to sleep" and he led Amanda out with her hands behind her back.

Review please =] thanks for all the reviews so far :)


	11. epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**2 months later**

It was McGee's first day back at work, and if he had to be honest with himself he had been dreading it. He was still having trouble accepting Abby and Gibbs together because, although he would never admit it to her, he still loved her. He had also thought of another reason why he couldn't accept them. The rules the Gibbs was always going on about had been broken. Gibbs himself had blatantly violated the famous rule 12.

The elevator door opened the office came into view.

"McGee," said a familiar voice.

"Hey DiNozzo," McGee said smiling, "where's Gibbs and Ziva"

"Don't know," Tony replied, "they went to Abby's lab for something, wish I knew what for"

Tony didn't have to wait long to find out. A few minutes later the Elevator beeped and Abby ran out closely followed by Gibbs and Ziva and threw her arms around McGee.

"Oh McGee I'm so happy your back," she exclaimed, "now I can tell all of you my brilliant news"

"What new Abs," Tony asked.

And with the widest smile any of them had ever seen on her she shouted.

"I'm Pregnant."

After he had congratulated Gibbs and Abby McGee turned to his computer and sighed. E had been afraid that was what she was going to say. There was no chance of him getting Abby back now.

**So that was it =] please review and tell me if you want to do another story continuing this =] thanks for you reviews =]**


End file.
